Halo 2: Pier
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Halo 2 terminals put under recursive translation
1. ONI file: target configuration file

Submit a security certificate:

SPARTAN-117

IDENTITY CONFIRMED

Grant access

Target introduction:

THEL'VADAMEE, SUPREME COMMANDER

Special justice contract team

Target value: Alpha

Report prepared by LT. Jameson Locke

When Locke narrates, the view surrounds Arbiter's wireframe hologram.

Locke: "Based on the ONI Search and Acquisition Office survey on September 26, 2552, the following is a brief introduction to Thel'Vadamee, the highest commander of the special judicial fleet prepared by Locke."

The view becomes a small contract space shuttle docked at The Rubble.

Locke: "The first time I contacted Vadamee was in 2535, an unofficial human colony called The Rubble. The post-action report of the civilians and the Spartan units 006, 111 and 120 indicated that 'Vadamee was a relative regret of the prophet's small staff at the time. "

As a shadow passes over the foreground, Vadamee passes through the passage of infinite battle. When Jai-006 rushed to him, he prepared his energy sword and knocked him to the ground. Jai tried to train his rifle on 'Vadamee's head, but 'Vadamee bent the barrel. Jai threw the weapon and took out his fighting knife. These two short cuddles, 'Vadamee head Jai. Another elite arrived and started shooting Jai, who got up and retreated.

This scene becomes a space on the orbit around the glass planet, where humans attack the special justice fleet with long swords.

Locke: "Spartan-006 participated in the battle of 'Vadamee. The two sides survived. Shortly after 2535, the UN Security Council first encountered the newly formed Special Justice Fleet, now led by 'Vadamee'.

The long sword flew over an assault aircraft carrier and was chased by Serrafo. The long sword was hit and lost control, glimpsing the hull of another assault aircraft carrier.

Locke: "A review of the early engagement with this fleet shows that as Vadamee opened the way through many human systems, its scale quickly increased from five to nearly sixty."

Two MAC platforms traveling around the planet's orbit attempt to prevent the fleet from shutting down, but each platform is affected by the plasma charge, which hits the radio.

Locke: "ONI's third quarter attempts to predict and even track 'Vadamee's actions at the expense of some agents' lives."

The CCS-class battle cruiser traveled through space under the fire of two marathon-class heavy cruisers and a Stalwart-class light frigate. Two CCS-class battlecruisers and a CAS-class assault aircraft carrier fell off the open space. The carrier is burned into the human body vessel with an energy projector.

Locke: "'Vadamee has escaped all these efforts, and he continues the unpredictable and devastating campaign. 'Vadamee also plays a part in the role of ground attack in other grounds."

'Vadamee threw the body of UNSC Marine onto the ground and roared.


	2. ONI File: Honor Boundary

Submit a security certificate:

SPARTAN-117

IDENTITY CONFIRMED

Grant access

Target introduction:

THEL'VADAMEE, SUPREME COMMANDER

Special justice contract team

Target value: Alpha

Report prepared by LT. Jameson Locke

When Locke narrates, the UNSC cruiser and frigate are cut into a panorama on the track.

Locke: "Camber is the main manufacturing center for UNSC fleet materials, with a population of 5.6 million."

The camera quickly pans to several orbital defense platforms that protect the Earth. The special judicial fleet enters the system from the sliding space. The Covenant fleet began attacking the ODP and UNSC fleets.

Locke: "After discovering Campbell's position, 'Vadamee penetrated the early warning perimeter without warning the UN Security Council forces and began his ground and orbital attacks, and then most planets knew they were in danger. "

This camera quickly plasma bombards the Camber surface with four CAS-class attack vectors via an energy projector and a pulsed laser turret.

Locke: "When his seventeen ships bombed key defensive positions, 'Vadamee led a group of elites to personally attack the UNSC system headquarters."

Cut into the UNSC headquarters in Campbell in the rain. The nearby streets were bombarded with plasma.

Locke: "One of the first units involved in Vadamee was the 3rd Battalion Reserve. They were unprepared for the arrival of the Covenant forces, so that 'Vadamee found them unarmed and helpless."

Switch to the view of the helmet recorder sitting on the bench and observe the numerous UNSC Marines ready to fight in the locker room while alerting. A Marine uses a tape recorder to pick up the helmet and put it on. The Marines began to run towards the exit of the room without arming. Suddenly, a door exploded and the Marines with the helmet recorder were knocked down to the ground. The view gradually darkens.

Locke: "When it's unexpectedly showing what seems to be an honor, 'Vadamee allows the third person to complete the preparations and then let them participate in the battle."

Use the helmet recorder to aim at two special operations Sangheili and 'Vadamee close, wave the plasma rifle, fade into the Marines. Two sanghei were ready to attack the injured Marines, but 'Vadamee stopped them. He used a helmet recorder to look at the Marines and put down his plasma rifle. 'Vadamee activates his energy sword and active camouflage. The other two Sanghei also did the same.

Locke: "Although we have a number of reports on strict honor systems and rituals, some of them are in the covenant, but this is the first example to record this honor being shown by human opponents. But even if there is a chance for yourself Defence, the loss of the 3rd Battalion has been completed."

When the Marines picked up his assault rifle, Sangili waited. The Marines fired his rifle and 'Vadamee accused him. 'Vadamee picked up the Marines and switched their sights to nearby surveillance cameras. 'Vadamee stimulated the Marines. When the Marines died, their eyes switched back to the Marine Corps' helmet recorder and then fell to the ground. Other Marines in the locker room opened fire in three sanghe, but all humans were eventually killed.

Locke: "'Vadamee continued his campaign in many human systems, eventually leading him to the most devastating blow to UNSC at Reach.

A lot of destroyed ships are drawn on the earth, and you can see Campbell on the glass. A counter showing the planet population appears and begins to drastically decrease. Lighten to black.

CAMBER population

81313

[known survivors]


	3. ONI Archives: Special Justice

Submit a security certificate:

SPARTAN-117

IDENTITY CONFIRMED

Grant access

Target introduction:

THEL'VADAMEE, SUPREME COMMANDER

Special justice contract team

Target value: Alpha

Report prepared by LT. Jameson Locke

When Locke told it, he cut into the stormy atmosphere of the storm. The camera moves down towards the attack carrier of the glass planet. Cut into several covenant ships and aim at a city on Reach.

Locke: "'Vadamee's recent devastating blow to the UN Security Council is the fall of flight. ONI is still not fully sure how Vadamee is positioned on the planet. Once again, when his troops arrived, he was completely surprised by our track and ground."

Cut into the outlines of several planets, with a number next to each planet showing the world's population. Each planet is vitrified by Thel'Vadamee. As each world's population declines, the camera passes through Estuary, Mesa, Greydowns, Kroedis II, Alluvion and Bounty.

Locke: "'Vadamee caused more than 1 billion casualties and at least 7 human-type planets. His troops defeated all UN Security Council counterattacks, sacrificed 123 fleets and more than 23,000 people. ""

The camera panned to several destroyed UNSC cruisers, then approached a Marine Corps helmet and floated several dead Marines in nearby space. As the population declines, the camera moves backwards to the first planet shown - arriving.

Locke: "Now, after Reach lost, ONI and the UN Security Council's strategic artificial intelligence report show that the Navy can stop 'Vadamee' by traditional means.

The live panning to the UNSC depicted in the hologram is engaged with the Covenant Fleet. Then the scene turned to a group of UNSC鹈鹕, surrounded by ghosts on the mountains of a planet. The camera looks down at the top view, showing that the number of people is far more than the number of people. The ghost began to shoot at the cockroach and warned.

Expected UNSC survival rate: 0%

Locke: "The investigator believes that 'Vadamee is the most dangerous covenant military asset in the field. As we all know, the Covenant has significant technical advantages in the UN Security Council, but sometimes its tactics are not flexible. This is not "Vadamee." We can't predict what he will do next. However, considering the time, we are worried that he will dismantle all remaining UNSC positions. "

Cut into the hologram of Thel'Vadamee.

Locke: "This broker's suggestion: terminate immediately. If humans want to survive this war, we can't do this on the field 'Vadamee'."


	4. Monitoring Report: Heresy Is Indeed

Space above the track exceeds the threshold. Install the 04 explosion, send the debris care over the diameter of the entire ring and the other side, and further smash it. The camera panned 343 Guilty Spark and just escaped the destruction.

343 Guilty Spark: "Very unacceptable."

Guilty Spark watched Master Chief's long sword fly away, then focused on the planet below. He scanned and detected the Threshold mine. Guilty Spark went to the coal mine.

Fade out the meeting with Sesa'Refumee.

'Refumee:' A brilliant day! The prophets are very pleased that we have rescued Oracle from humanity in violation of the temple! "

343 Guilty Spark: "Why did you always call it the 'temple?' My installation is a weapon, and we need to be very, very bad."

'Refumee: "But Oracle, I don't understand. We are told that the ring is redemption; the gateway to heaven."

343 Guilty Spark: "Who to tell? Who? Who told you this is a fool or a pretty crazy person. This device is a beautiful tool designed to destroy everything the flood might depend on."

'Refumee: "Everything?"

343 Guilty Spark: "Oh, pretty much. If a flood spore survives after my ring is destroyed..."

'Refumee:'Communication: Turn off all lines. We will not inform the Prophet of our findings until I hear everything Oracle says. "

343 Guilty Spark: "I'm happy to share what I allow, but we don't have much time. The things released here can destroy everything you know."

'Refumee: "In this regard, Oracle, we reached an agreement."

The camera cuts outside the coal mine and translates upwards to the broken ring that hangs silently above. Cut into black.


	5. Monitoring Report: Contain

Fade out the extreme close-up of the 343 Guilty Spark face.

343 Guilty Spark: "Your behavior is meaningless. The correct protocol for a flood outbreak is to immediately establish an infection report! You must keep in touch with all local forces to track any spread of parasites."

Sesa'Refumee: "There is no local power, Oracle. Now, you have it."

343 Guilty Spark: "But I tracked a number of ships in orbit, including some human beings! Given the dangers of flooding, you can of course put aside this disagreement with humans -"

'Refumee and Guilty Spark began to cross the facility during the conversation.

'Refumee: "No! There is still something in the orbit that is our enemy. Humans have good reasons to kill us in sight. The knowledge you share with me makes us doubt the whole purpose of our covenant. Any of our ships still exist on us, they are not the help you seek."

343 Guilty Spark: "But why don't they provide assistance? Because of the discussion about 'prophecy' and 'journey'?"

Diluted into the holographic manifestation of truth and reconciliation.

343 Guilty Spark: "I learned a little about your contract before the recycler blew up my installation."

The scene showed that John-117 fired a rocket launcher on the engine of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn and recorded the time Spark said in the AI of Truth and Reconciliation.

343 Guilty Spark: "But my understanding is incomplete. The artificial intelligence I encountered on one of your ships is not coming."

'Refumee: 'Oracle, what you need to know is that thousands of years ago, after the establishment of our great covenant, the prophet and the elite reached a bargain. I am worried that this transaction will be our end. "

Lighten to black.


	6. Deed Record: The Purpose of The Prophet

The scene is towering in the lower area of High Charity. The camera slowly zooms in toward the center of the cityscape and then it enters the cloud. The scene gradually disappears, and buildings in the lower areas can be seen and spread into the orbit through the city until the high towers that cover the passages and landing pads on the San'Shyuum anti-gravity chair. When the camera is working on his terminal, the camera enters the private room of the San'Shyuum scribe through a door outside the building.

Transcription: "With regard to the history of the Covenant and its glorious founding species, San'Shyuum and Sangheili, if there is no arbitrator, it is not enough to punish the record of the contract.

Not the current shame, but the shame before; Sangheili's legendary warriors used to. "

The camera was aimed at the scribe's right eye tightly, and then the scene turned to a scene on the rugged wasteland of Sanghelios a long time ago. The body of the dead Sanghei was thrown on the ground. An ancient arbiter stood on the top of a victorious mountain. His cloak rolled in the wind, and lightning flashed around him.

The scene gradually disappeared, wasting a big storm. A large number of lines from Sangheili pay tribute to the Arbiter.

Transcription: "They rule their world in a proud and vigilant way, fortunately in danger of land and sea."

This scene cut into a huge three-person boat, decorated with gorgeous metal plaques, and the rams tossed in the wind on the sea. When the rowers tried to push their boat up, the ship drove straight into the waves.

Transcription: "These are old arbiters; some kings, some judges. The warrior ruler is different from any one."

The arbiter wearing a crimson belt and cloak stood on a platform in the city of Sanghelios, raised his blade and roared. The crowd below him cheered and raised his fist to the sky to answer. The scene gradually disappeared on the cliffs of the Ulgethon world. Three Sangheili, including an armor on the Arbiter, stood on top of the cliff and looked at a canyon on the Forerunner Dreadnought. The arbitrator is full of blood in his hand.

Transcription: "When we arrived at the frontier world of Ulgethon, the cost of life was very serious. Under the leadership of a powerful arbiter, Sanji used the ruthless power to resist our treatment, which led to decades of war. "

An anti-gravity device covered with a large cloth floats on the waiting San'Shyuum. One of San'Shyuum carefully moved the fabric, and when he saw something under the cloth, he was shocked and desperate when he was currently out of the screen. Dreadnought immediately began to take off. The wind generated by the propeller blows the cloth away from the anti-gravity device, exposing a pile of cut San'Shyuum heads.

Transcription: "Of course, we will eventually win. When we do this, we will not ignore the arbitrator's clothes."

Fading out the structure of a forerunner in an unknown world. Several Sangheili 跪 before a group of San'Shyuum.

Transcription: "Like all things, we will bend Sanghei to our own purpose. The arbitrator will become the will of the prophet."

The same San'Shyuum unveiled the massacre of Ambassador San'Shyuum, and looked down on Sangheili lying on the ground with a satisfying look on his face.


	7. Monitoring Report: Unequal Alliance

Fade in 343 Guilty Spark and Sesa'Refumee.

Sesa'Refumee: "Since generations, our holy arrangements have enabled the prophets to master religion and technology."

As 'Refumee said, the scene gradually disappeared into high philanthropy, and four Sangheili were walking in the hallway. Behind them, the three prophets sat on their thrones and watched.

'Refumee: (Voiceover) "The elites lead our army to transform new species and find artifacts such as your aura."

The scene fades away, showing a group of sanghali fighting an invisible enemy. The scene gradually disappeared into the high charity, showing that four Sangheili provided a large forerunner artifact to the three prophets. Sangheili puts the artifact on the floor and then kneels in front of the prophet.

Switch the scene back to Guilty Spark.

343 Guilty Spark: "The relics you are looking for, San'Shyuum, your prophet, tell you that they will guide you into this 'great journey'?"

Cut into 'Refumee, who took out the plasma rifle and turned on the heated vents.

'Refumee: (check weapons) "Yes. Beyond. Eternal life. Their promises are endless. We have given up our past ways to follow the Prophet's leading position in the great journey."

He turned off the heated vents of the plasma rifle and lowered the weapon.

The scene gradually faded into a high-level charity, showing hundreds of shots gathered by Sankili in front of people at all levels of the high-level conference hall.

'Refumee: (voice-over) "Give up all our history. All our traditions..."

The elites collapsed in front of the prophets.

343 Guilty Spark: (Voiceover) "It doesn't seem to be all your tradition. The arbiter you mentioned, isn't it always a position of power for your species?"

Close one of the Hierarchs and raise his hands while holding religious sermons.

'Refumee : (voice-over) "power?"

The scene switches back to the elite. The camera zooms in and focuses on a special elite who looks up.

'Refumee : (voice-over) "A long time ago..."

The scene fades away, indicating that an arbitrator is wielding a pair of energy swords and piercing the enemy's mulberry through the chest.

'Refumee: (Voiceover) "The arbitrator was once the pinnacle of our people. The leader of the tribe and the master of the battlefield."

The scene switches back to 'Refumee and Guilty Spark.

'Refumee: "But an arbitrator has committed a heresy. He is an example."

343 Guilty Spark: "Hersey?"

'Refumee: "He challenged the prophet."

The scene switched to high charity, showing that Fal'Chavamee gestured angrily because he argued with Hierarch.

'Refumee: (Voiceover) "Challenge...and lose."

Close-up of Hierarch, looking to the right. Two dark characters appeared in the face of 'Chavamee'. Cut into a close-up of a helmet-mounted Sangheili with a purple-red eye. The scene gradually fades white.

The scene gradually disappeared on the top of a snow-covered field. "Chavamee and Haka are both dead and kill each other in battle.

'Refumee: (voice-over) "So the title of Arbiter became the shame badge of our most defeated warriors."

The scene gradually faded out of the high-level charity. 'Chavamee's bloody helmet rolls along the floor before stopping. The scene rotates clockwise to display a Hierarch, standing back to the camera. The scene continues to rotate and the helmet is covered by the prophet's arm.

343 Guilty Spark: (Voiceover) "Yeah. Yes, they are the finished manipulators - come back before shooting. I see at least no change."

The scene continues to rotate and seamlessly changes to show the newly appointed arbiter squatting before Hierarch. Hierarch placed the helmet on Arbiter's head.

'Refumee : (voice-over) "manipulator? What?!"

The scene gradually changes to 343 Guilty Spark.

'Refumee: (out of screen) "Before? Before?"

Scene regression shows Guilty Spark study the rotating holographic image of the Arbiter helmet.

343 Guilty Spark: "I will explain later. Now, I hope you can tell me everything you can do with these Arbiters."


	8. Contract Record: Tame The Hunter

The scene was opened by the San'Shyuum scribe and the holographic terminal was operated. Close-up of his face.

Transcription: "Our holy city is not always like this..."

Cut into the scribes standing on the outside platform, overlooking today's high philanthropy. The forerunner fearless number can be seen in the background.

Transcription: "...not a covenant."

The scene dissolves into high charity in the past. Most structures are different except for Dreadnought.

Faded to the bottom of Sangheili before Hierarch.

Scribe: "There were only San'Shyuum and Sangheili."

Hierarch placed his hand on Sangheili's helmet in his blessing.

Scribe: "But as we grow, new species are added to our numbers, and radical measures must be taken."

A phantom-like contract process landed outside. Close-up of a Sangheili helmet.

Scribe: "The first time we met Lekgolo was futile."

The crafts leave the high charity. Lighten to black.

Light into Te Planet.

Transcription: "The creatures of the gods engulf the track of the forerunner -"

Zoom in on the moon blue map.

Transcription: "Put its body into trillions of pieces."

Cut into a covenant HUD showing the surface of the moon.

Scribe: "The rest is the ring of Te."

The covenant craft falls on the map. Cut into a close-up of a Lekgolo worm. Sangheili's footsteps into the frame. The worm slipped away.

Scribe: "Because there is no traditional way to get rid of their intrusive loops, we sent one of the most loyal people: an arbitrator."

Close-up of Arbiter, then his head shot after fleeing the worm.

Scribe: "A whole year, this Arbiter took risks on the surface of one of their satellites and learned their advantages..."

Arbiter uses his EVA jet pack to enter a pit. Lighten to black.

Transcription: "...and their weaknesses."

When he falls to the bottom of the pit, open the Arbiter. He is ready for his plasma rifle.

Scribe: "We found the secret of Lekgolo there."

Arbiter projected the search lights of his suit around, revealing a huge Lekgolo in front of him. The worm began to commotion.

Several people stood up to form a creature similar to a hunter.

Transcription: "Although some of them have correctly assumed the responsibility of the track, others have only swallowed up the material of the forerunner."

The hunters began to advance to Arbiter and they fired. After several hits, the creature collapsed. The other three hunters rose from the Lekgolo community.

Transcription: "With reasoning and a lot of labor, these can be used to serve the Covenant."

Lighten to black.

Fade inside Dreadnought, Arbiter stands behind a pair of Hierarchs that are examining large structures.

Transcription: "By these methods, great arbiters have given us one of the most popular treasures."

Close-up of the hierarchy. One of them is holding the Lekgolo worm, which is placed inside the structure. Cut into a close-up when it enters the structure through a glowing blue-white opening.

Scribe: "The countless ways to access the powerful Forerunner Dreadnought and the many secrets it has."


	9. Monitoring Report: Sacred Inspiration

Getting started 槛] coal mine. The phantom flies through the window. When he walked down the corridor along Sesa'Refumee, Pan arrived at 343 Guilty Spark.

343 Guilty Spark: "The most unusual thing is that in all the attacks of these arbitrators, you never mentioned their role in choosing a redemption mission."

Sesa'Refumee: "Oracle has no effect."

He stopped in front of a holographic terminal.

'Refumee: "Once one of our commanders becomes an arbitrator, he belongs to Hierarchs."

He activates the terminal and displays a series of holographic recordings. 343 Guilty Spark study recording.

Guilty sparks close-up.

343 Guilty Spark: "These levels, are they the same senior prophets who control all the 'holy things' you collect from my time?"

'Refumee: 'The same.'

The terminal shows a holographic interpretation of the Arbiter that spurs the enemy Sangheili. The scene revolves around 'Refumee.

343 Guilty Spark: "Do they use these relics to make your new weapon? And bring you the words of the gods?"

'Refumee: 'It has always been..."

The scene is gradually becoming a high charity, where Hierarch is working on the same holographic image as 'Refumee and Spark.

343 Guilty Spark: (Voiceover) "Interesting... Am I a 'holy thing?'"

'Refumee: (voice-over) "I... I don't understand."

Hierarch slides out of the hologram and adds two other Hierarchs that gather around several suspended Forerunner workpieces.

343 Guilty Spark: (Voiceover) "Because I am certainly not God."

Close-up of another level of raising hands in prayer.

343 Guilty Spark: (Voiceover) "I am a tool. Just like what you did on this mining platform. Just like the device that once orbited the Earth."

Before cutting to the close-up of the first Hierarchs, the scene moves up to focus on one of the floating artifacts, as he also raises his arm in prayer.

343 Guilty Spark: (Voiceover) "The technique of the first mover is long-lasting and really powerful. But I'm pretty sure they will tell me if I inject some kind of 'magic power'."

The top-view lens of the level as they continue their prayers.

343 Guilty Spark: (Voiceover) "I suspect that some of your prophets may already be very clear about how many 'sacred inspiration' tools they can provide."

Use Guilty Spark and 'Refumee to return to the mine. Cut into the close-up of Guilty Spark.

343 Guilty Spark: "You never question these declarations?"

Reduce Guilty Spark and 'Refumee.

343 Guilty Spark: "Even your most powerful warrior? These arbiters have never been questioned?"

'Refumee slightly lowered his head.

'Refumee:' The question is the shame of the word "arbitrator" in Oracle a long time ago. "

343 Guilty Spark: "How disappointing."

Cut into a "Refumee and Guilty Spark" standing in the hallway.

'Refumee:' I am worried now that we should have been asking a lot of questions for a long time. "

Reduce the focus on Guilty Spark.

343 Guilty Spark: "I am happy to answer any such questions, but I have more questions. Stay tuned for these Arbiters."


	10. Deed Record: Grunt Riot

Fade into today's high philanthropy. The covenant craft flies over the city. Scribe is on board.

Transcription: "Although most species are grafted into the Covenant through faith or reciprocity, Unggoy is not."

Cut into the city below, a pair of Unggoy staring at Scribe's craft.

Transcription: "Their kind of being forced into the fold."

Fade out Scribe.

Copy: "And they were captured."

Lighten to black.

Disappeared in the covenant fleet close to the Unggoy World Balaho.

Transcription: "Their world has no opposition to our mighty and majestic prayers."

Cut to the surface of Balaho, where an Unggoy stood in the rain and looked at a Covenant CAS-class attack ship in the distance. The gravity boost of the carrier is activated.

Transcription: "Their people were quickly degraded. Many of them were conquered."

Amplifying the gravity lift, dozens of Unggoy prisoners trotting into the lifts in two separate lines on either side of the platform, while Sangheili armed guards. Cut into black.

Fade into the close-up of Unggoy, taking advantage of the purple glow of gravity.

Transcription: "However, some species will die under such pressure..."

The large amount of Unggoy was rushed to the slope of the aircraft carrier and entered the high charity. Sangheili and Kig-Yar stand guard.

Scribe: "...others will also have this situation, and if necessary, pick up the weapon. Counterattack."

An Unggoy turned and looked at a Kig-Yar hatefully, staring back with the same hatred.

Transcription: "Unggoy is like this when they have a dispute with Kig-Yar."

Lighten to black. Fade in a pair of Kig-Yar to destroy some devices.

Transcription: "Kig-Yar's efforts to disinfect the Unggoy crowd have met with strong resistance."

Lighten to black. Fade into an Unggoy holding the body of Unggoy compatriots.

Transcription: "For a while, the Holy City was in chaos."

Unggoy added another Unggoy to the roof. It launches a fuel rod gun in some of the Kig-Yar below.

Transcription: "Once completely provoked, Unggoy is ruthless in their violence. Sniper all species."

When the explosion broke out, cut into the distant city. The scene cut into the street, and a lonely Sanhrily was crucified by a large plasma pistol shot by the Unggoy rebels. Sangheili fired his plasma rifle at the rebels, but to no avail.

Scribe: "Their large numbers and their tenacious fluctuations make them a suitable challenge, even for elites."

Fly up to the ghost and fly over the top of the head. The spacecraft was attacked by fuel rod explosions and explosions.

As the fighting intensified, it once again cut into a distant city.

Transcription: "Once again, we turn to an arbitrator."

Diluted into newly appointed arbiters smeared by four prophets. When he put on his helmet, the scene revolves around him.

Transcription: "Since the beginning of the Covenant, fierceness, the Unggoy world will be reduced to glass."

Fade out Barajo. The assault aircraft carrier fired glass beams on the ground. The dust from the explosion engulfed the village of Unggoy.

Transcription: "People in the Holy City will be forced to watch and cannot stop what they should not end."

As the glass continues, it cuts into the distant lens of the planet's burning surface. The camera is pulled back and the scene is covered by a holographic terminal of a high charity. Below, dozens of Unggoy watched the destruction of their world.

Transcription: "Unggoy's rebellion was dragged to the end by Arbiter's hand."

Cut into a close-up of an Unggoy. A tear fell from the face. Its plasma pistol fell to the ground.

Cut a door to reveal the Arbiter, and there are four other Sangheili on either side.

Transcription: "Their world has not been completely lost. Those who survived high philanthropy have found some compassion."

Cut a group of Unggoy in philanthropy.

Transcription: "They proved their worth in battle and will now serve in the battle with Sanheli."

An Unggoy (now wearing a traditional breathing mask) stands in front of the Arbiter, and Arbiter supplies it with a plasma pistol. Unggoy accepts weapons.

Lighten to black.


	11. Monitoring Report: Suspected Age

Fade in 343 Guilty Spark.

343 Guilty Spark: "I started to worry that you are not very smart."

Sesa'Refumee close-up.

Sesa'Refumee: "...remember your tongue, Oracle!"

Cut back to Guilty Spark.

343 Guilty Spark: "Oh. I mean no offense. I am not talking about you. I am talking about your species. How long have these prophets smeared the arbitrator?"

Sesa'Refumee: "Since the fall of Fal'Chavamee. The first shameful arbiter. About four hundred years ago."

He began to walk in the hallway. Guilty Spark is close behind.

343 Guilty Spark: "Unbelievable! During this time, how convenient it is for your prophet to find a strong and capable leader among your people, you never thought about it..."

'Refumee stopped at another terminal. Guilty Spark is nearby.

343 Guilty Spark: "...whenever the power structure of your covenant is threatened, who suddenly commits a terrible defamation?"

'Refumee stares at the terminal.

Sesa'Refumee: "I don't understand."

343 Guilty Spark: "Well. You barely discourage my fear."

'Refumee returns to Guilty Spark.

Sesa'Refumee: "And teach me."

Guilty Spark brings a series of holographic images of previous Arbiters (including Ripa'Moramee and Fal'Chavamee).

343 Guilty Spark: "Reviewing the records of the arbiter you discussed, it is not surprising that those who have been selected as arbiters are more than simple fighters?"

Sesa'Refumee: "How?"

343 Guilty Spark: "Everyone has a major political impact on your people."

The scene revolves around Guilty Spark and the holographic images around him.

343 Guilty Spark: "In some cases, this effect has been used to question your Hierarchs decision."

The scene stops and magnifies the holographic image of the hierarchy. The scene transitioned to high charity, where Hierarch sat on his gravitational throne and watched.

Pan to the right to display the second Hierarch.

343 Guilty Spark: (Voiceover) "In fact, this very skeptical usually leads to heresy accusations, completely removing the challenger from Hierarchs' attention."

Cut into the distal lenses of the two Hierarchs and they are waiting for the third Hierarchs. The two elites dragged a Sangheili who was sentenced to death into their room and threw him to the ground.

Sesa'Refumee: (voice-over) "Once they are called Arbiter..."

343 Guilty Spark: (Voiceover) "They ran quickly and happily to meet their death."

Lighten to black.

Put on a pair of Sangheili escorts a floating coffin through the Arbiter mausoleum. The interior of the coffin was the body of the previously condemned Sanghei, and it is now completely worn by the arbitrator's armor. A separate Hierarch observes one of the Elites tapping a control on the coffin, which floats to connect several other coffins to the walls of the mausoleum.

Sesa'Refumee: (Voiceover) "We looked down at the road all our lives. Put our feet on the place where the Prophet told us. All our lives are convincing our own covenant truth..."

Cut back to the coal mine.

'Refumee slammed his fist on the terminal. He stared desperately.

Sesa'Refumee: "Is all this really wasted?"

343 Guilty Spark: "We hope not all. Because we still have a lot of work to do."

A close-up of a side view of a guilty spark.

343 Guilty Spark: "The flood is still there. So I need a cooperative recycling machine to make proper containment measures."

Cut into the close-up of Guilty Spark and 'Refumee.

343 Guilty Spark: "But your covenant has been trying to kill all the summoners I can find. All these quarrels are a waste of time. Now, the most important question we can ask is: Who can break this prophet over you?"

The scene is translated to the lower level of the mine. A flood infection form crawls along the floor.

Lighten to black.


	12. Contract Record: Great Division

Fade in the Arbiter mausoleum where Scribe stands.

Scribe: "The history of the arbitrators is both legendary and notorious. Their names have been tarnished by shame."

When he put on his Arbiter helmet, it faded to the close-up of Thel'Vadamee.

Transcription: "Although contemporary is perhaps the most confusing. The 'Vadamee was born in the noble blood. The legendary 'Vadam'."

Zoom in on 'Vadamee's right eye.

The tangential Vadam continued in Sanghelios, a young Vadamee, wearing a red loincloth, holding a wooden staff, and training four Sangheili wearing blue belts, three of whom were also staffed.

Transcription: "The reputation of his family has high hopes for his military career. He will see them all."

One of the Sangheili accusations in "Vadamee". 'Vadamee turned his opponent over his shoulder and squatted on the floor. Then he attacked an unarmed sanghei. The two had been trying to control the staff until 'Vadamee threw the opponent to the ground and disabled him. The third Sangheili raised his staff and accusations, but 'Vadamee spins and uses his own staff to hit him in his head and knock him down. Finally Sangheili accused. 'Vadamee spins and hits the opponent's chest and knocks him to the ground. A victorious 'Vadamee stands and hits the winner's posture. Lighten to black.

Fade into Thel'Vadamee, appearing on the highest commander's golden armor and purple cloak, standing on his bridge. Other covenant fleets can be seen from outside the window. Translate to a planet surrounded by asteroids.

Scribe: "One of the youngest people to get the captain's identity is also one of the youngest people to receive the highest commander."

The scene outside the window accelerates and the surface of the planet becomes molten glass.

Transcription: "In our campaign against humanity, very few people are known as 'Vadamee'."

A rotating holographic display cut into the Milky Way. The planets disappear one by one, indicating that they are being destroyed.

Transcription: "The world after the human world has all been reduced for a great journey."

The scene magnifies the hologram of the installation 04.

Transcription: "But then Halo. Shame shame."

When the scene explodes, the scene disappears.

Transcription: "He failed his biggest crime, and the sacred ring was smashed."

Cut into the close-up of 'Vadamee, now with a shameful mark.

Scribe: "Because of this shame, Thel'Vadamee became an arbitrator. As a scribe, I would not question the word Hierarchs."

Cut to 'Vadamee standing in the arbiter's mausoleum.

Copy: "But I shouldn't worry about the sound..."

'Vadamee dissolved and was replaced by Scribe.

Transcription: "This Sangheili should be put down."

Scribe put his hand on one of the coffins.

Transcription: "Openly killing all our devout expediency."

Lighten to black.

Fade into the high charity and the covenant fleet, now install a civil war of more than 05.

Scribe: "With the discovery of the second ring and the change of guards, everything is at risk."

On the surface of the device 05, Sangheili was lying at the foot of a field commander and his companion Jiralhanae.

Transcription: "Does this arbitrator remain loyal? Or will he stand with his people because they are abolished by the person we newly discovered?"

Cut to Scribe.

Scribe: "I will never openly challenge the sacred declaration of Hierarch..."

Cut back to the surface of Delta Halo, showing the POV hidden in the bushes and monitoring the Brutes who killed the MPs.

Scribe: "But this arbitrator is a risk that I will not tolerate."

The observer was revealed as Thel'Vadam.

Transcription: "I am worried that the days of the covenant are already very few."

'Vadam activates his energy sword.

Cut into black.


	13. Monitoring Report: The Wrong Journey

Open 343 Guilty Spark and Sesa'Refumee, they carry a purple box.

Sesa'Refumee: "The only person I trust this information may now be dead. He is the commander of the fleet and takes me into the system."

He lowered the box to open it and released a pair of full drones from inside.

Cut into the special justice fleet around Alpha Halo.

Sesa'Refumee: (Voiceover) "Thel'Vadamee is his name. But after hearing you tell me that the ring was destroyed, I can't believe he is still alive."

Thel'Vadamee, cut to his flagship bridge, talks to Hierarchical through holograms.

Sesa'Refumee: (voice-over) "His order is to protect the ring. Prepare it for the arrival of Hierarchs." Vadamee never performed his duties. "

Going back, the autumn pillars appeared from the open space.

Sesa'Refumee : (voice-over) "If the ring no longer exists, then 'Vadamee must die.'

343 Guilty Spark: (Voiceover) "Responsibility is indeed a dangerous virtue."

Cut into the side view of Guilty Spark.

343 Guilty Spark: "But even if he does exist, does this sense of responsibility make him less likely to give up his loyalty to the prophet?"

Side view of 'Refumee.

Sesa'Refumee: "Maybe not... he will never betray our people."

Cut into the broken body of Alpha Halo. 'Vadamee's flagship is leaving the system.

Sesa'Refumee: (voice-over) "No... if I - if we can talk to him. Explain everything you told me..."

'Vadamee's boat leaves the sliding space and is close to the high charity.

Sesa'Refumee: (Voiceover) "...but no. These are vain hopes. If he is alive, if he returns to the senior prophet, they will certainly punish him for destroying the ring."

Phantom is close to High Charity's dock.

Sesa'Refumee: (Voiceover) "In fact, he will be the exact leader of the Hierarchs production arbiter."

When it landed, cut into the Vadamee inside the phantom.

Sesa'Refumee: (Voiceover) "They need someone to be responsible for losing the ring."

The overhead shot of the ghost docking at the high charity.

Sesa'Refumee: (Voiceover) "His influence in the fleet grew with his every victory for mankind."

343 Guilty Spark: (Voiceover) "If he does become an arbitrator?"

The prophet and the compassionate prophet who cut into regrets observe the ghost of Vadamee through a holographic terminal.

Sesa'Refumee: (Voiceover) "Then he will be lost for our cause. Without the knowledge you share with me, he will undoubtedly obey the prophet."

Cut to the 'Refumee looking at the holographic image of Vadamee.

Sesa'Refumee: "I suspect he will even respond to his previous name. I don't know what to overcome... but as you said, we don't have time to ask such questions. And 'Vadamee is almost certainly dead. "

Fade out 343 Guilty Spark, 'Refumee stares at the window of the mine. The camera is slowly pulled back.

343 Guilty Spark: "If all your hopes depend on him, then I am worried about the future of this galaxy."

The scene quickly pulled back from the window, revealing the entire mine.

Sesa'Refumee: "I am the same as Oracle. I am as always."

The camera is further away from the mine and panned.

Sesa'Refumee: (Voiceover) "But I will start our struggle. Let others know the lies of the prophet whispering in our ears. Soon we will find more people who will accept our cause."

The scene clears the clouds and relies on broken, burning debris on the Alpha Halo track.

Lighten to black.


	14. Grateful

Meridian's human group, 2551

The scene opens on a high orbit between Meridian and its parent star. You can hear the sound of the spacecraft, then slam the land and unload the cargo. The scene gradually disappeared on the surface of the earth, and two special actions Sangheili and a Kig-Yar had just left a covenant pod. Three entrances close to the large cave system.

specification. Ops Commander: "Activate Kindler. Hurry; we don't have time."

Kig-Yar activated a small machine floating in the cave system, illuminating it with violet light. When it scans the cave, the structure is filled with holographic readings carried by the commander. The detector enters a large chamber dominated by the Forerunner structure and stops.

specification. Ops Elite: "I have found it, the commander."

specification. Action Commander: "Very good. Mark coordinates and be cautious."

specification. The Ops party entered the room and on the other side of the room saw a table with bright lighting.

specification. Ops Elite: "And think about it, it's always under their noses."

specification. Ops Commander: "Humans are dirty animals. They lack the wisdom and purity to discern God's way. Prepare Luminary for retrieval. Hierarch will reward our dedication."

Kindler returns to its Kig-Yar handler.

On the track above Meridian, it faded to solemn confession and faded to Regret's room, and the commander glared at Luminary in front of him.

Regret: "Do well, commander. Do you know what you found?"

specification. Ops Commander: "Luminary, Hierarch. A sacred instrument."

Regrettably: "Not only that, the commander. This is what the prophecy says. It lights up the sacred path."

A year later, fade into a large platform overlooking the nature reserve of the ship. He turned his gravitational throne to solve the two San'Shyuum entering the room and transmitting Luminary on the anti-gravity equipment.

Regret: "Housekeeper. Good news, I pray?"

Butler: "It's not easy, bless one. Luminary doesn't use the Holy Word to express it, but our hopes prove to be true."

Steward touched Luminary, which projected a large hologram with seven Halo devices.

Regret: "Sacred ring... aura."

Housekeeper: "Not a separate aura, high prophet. It also illustrates this."

The projection of the ark appears above the image of the Halo ring.

Housekeeper: "The ultimate home of the first mover, and the creation of the Holy Ring. Ark."

The scene quickly shifts to the minute-second view of the Luminary projection, the image of the savannah on Earth and the fully activated Ark Portal.

Regret: "The gods... it is glorious. The story is true! Where is the treasure hidden by the gods?"

Butler: "It goes far beyond the boundaries of our galaxy and can only be accessed through the portal. The portal that Luminary said is here."

Earth projections have appeared.

Housekeeper: "The forerunner calls it 'Erde-Tyrene'."

Regrettably: "Our voice is very clear. We must go there immediately. We will hand over the boat to our command and immediately go to the world. This... Erde-Tyrene. Please note, brother. Your work. Mark the sacred pursuit of this climax covenant. Perseverance; the great journey is in sight."

Unfortunately, the fleet powers the engine and adjusts itself in place. When they are ready to travel, the sliding space breaks and begins to open in front of them.


	15. Unyielding

BORNEO SPACE TETHER, EARTH

The scene opens on the high Earth orbit of the Borneo space tether. Several United Nations Security Council naval vessels are close to the tether. The elevator shot down the tether. The Linda-058 and Fred-104 in the elevator switch to the site.

Fred-104: "Roger the chief. When we finish here, we will meet you at the meeting point. Blue Two out."

Linda-058: "John should be here too. They will listen to him."

Fred-104: "When we deal with red tape, someone needs to get the job done."

Linda-058: "What do you think they have for us?"

Fred - 104: "This is naval intelligence, Linda. They want us to tell them that everything will be fine."

Linda-058: "I hate disappointment."

I heard the elevator reach the bottom of the tether. Cut to Fred and Linda walking in the hallway. The door in front of them opens automatically and then enters the room. They stood on top of the ONI badge on the floor and looked at the ONI Council.

ONI Member: "Blue Team, where is the principal?"

Fred - 104: "He asked me to answer questions from the parliament, sir."

ONI Member: (呻吟) "We have been reviewing your report."

A hologram of the unyielding Hierophant space station was formed between the Spartans and the Parliament. The hologram begins to rotate.

ONI MP #2: "You found a covenant command and control station. It said here that they are accumulating an intruding fleet of more than 500 ships."

Fred - 104: "The TV station has been fully disabled... but the threat still exists."

The hologram of the station exploded from the center, and thousands of other unyielding Hierophant fragments.

ONI Member #3: "I have a report, but for the record of this council, what is the goal of this fleet, Sparta?"

Fred and Linda turned and stared. Lighten to black. The scene cuts into the Io Station orbiting Jupiter.

PROBE RELAY STATION IO, near JUPITER

A UN Security Navy crew member sat in a chair to relax, fell asleep, and kicked his feet to the console. Suddenly, the alarm sounded and he woke up. His console flashes and reads "ALERT" in large red letters. The crew leaned towards the console.

Io Station crew: "Station Control, can I confirm it on Probe Charlie Three-One-Niner? It seems that this may be a wrong reading, but..."

When his console continues to flash and a warning warning is issued, a sound in the station repeats the "alarm" over and over again. The crew began typing on the console and the alarm stopped.

Io Station crew: "This is not possible."

Computer: "C-3-1-9 is active and operating normally."

Io Station crew: "Station, immediately warn Home Fleet! They found us! Covenant, they found the earth!"

In front of the crew, the protective cover of the point of view began to slide open, revealing the covenant ship outside the station. The crew witnessed the sacred dedication fleet near Jupiter passing the Io station.


End file.
